The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
The provision of DOCSIS services typically includes distribution of CPE devices (e.g., cable modem (CM), media terminal adapter (MTA), embedded MTA (eMTA), set top box (STB), etc.) to subscribers. The CPE devices are operable to connect to subscriber equipment (e.g., home computers, telephones, televisions, wireless routers, etc.) and facilitate network communications across a hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network. CPE devices can be connected to myriad types of subscriber equipment and often experience a wide variety of performance related issues based upon the particular subscriber equipment to which the CPE devices are connected. Thus, there is a need to reduce performance related issues with regard to subscriber equipment interfaces.